Vien jusqu'à moi
by Hisokaren
Summary: OS Ray n'a qu'une idée en tête séduire Kai mais comment si ce dernier ne cesse d'accumuler conquêtes sur conquêtes? FIC FINIE


**VIENS JUSQU'A MOI**

**Auteuse : Kakakreme : Viens jusqu'à moi**

**Base : Beyblade**

**Genre : One-Shot, Songfic, Shonen-Aï**

**Couple : KayXRei**

**Disclaimer : J'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, ils ne sont pas à moi TTTT ! **

**Note : C'est un petit cadeau pour ma sœur spirituelle Jujuy et mon frère spirituel Hiso... Qui m'ont initié au Yaoï.**

**Perso, j'préfère KayXTyson, mé bon, comme c'est leur couple favori alors je l'fé ! Histoire de leur faire plaisir **

**Tssk... Dit plutôt que c'est paske tu veux garder Rei pour toi --''''**

**Koment ça ce fé kel me connaisse si bien ?**

**VIENS JUSQU'A MOI**

_M'entends-tu quand je te parle, dans la prison de ton cœur_

_Je connais le poids de tes larmes, et des questions intérieures_

_Je comprends bien que tu te protèges,_

_De tous les mots et tous les pièges en taisant tes douleurs_

Ce soir-là, nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Kay, en boîte de nuit. Tout le monde était là, pour lui souhaiter ses quinze ans. Kay avait amené sa nouvelle petite amie. Il en avait cinq à son actif. Depuis, le fameux soir de notre victoire en chine, il y a deux semaines, il collectionnait les filles comme on pouvait collectionner des timbres.

Cette nuit-là, en chine, nous nous étions retrouvés seuls, et sans pouvoir y résister je l'avais embrassé. Un premier baiser tendre auquel, à ma grande surprise, il avait répondu en le rendant moins chaste et plus profond.

Depuis, il agissait comme s'il ne c'était rien passé entre nous. Il m'ignorait totalement, accumulant les rendez-vous avec toutes ces inconnues à qui il accordait autant d'attention qu'à moi.

Je n'étais pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être avait-il peur des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui ?

_Je connais, la liste est longue, de ses barrières entre nous_

_Quand pour faire comme tout le monde_

_On fait semblant jusqu'au bout_

Bref ! Ce soir, il y avait encore une fille pendue à son cou, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point. Soudain, un coup de coude me sortit de mes songes.

Tu viens Rei, on va danser, me proposa Tyson.

J'ai lancé un coup d'œil à Kay, mais ses lèvres étaient collées à celle de cette satanée fille. Furieux, je me suis levé et j'ai suivi les autres sur la piste. J'étais bien décidé à l'ignorer, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de se poser sur lui. Elle lui murmurait des choses dont je ne pouvais comprendre le sens, mais le sourire qu'il affichait était amplement suffisant pour me refroidir. Anéantit, je laissais alors mon regard errer dans la salle, rencontrant chacun des couples présents. Après tout, pensais-je, peut-être étais-ce moi le problème. Mes sentiments, fussent-ils aussi fort, ne pouvaient raisonnablement être. Bien que la société ait évolué, l'amour entre hommes était proscrit. Cela faisait de moi un déviant, et je supposais que Kay en avait pris conscience le premier.

_Mais je veux une place différente_

_Être l'âme sœur et la présence,_

_Qui comprend tout_

Pourtant, je ne pouvais bannir mes sentiments pour lui. S'il regardait au fond de mon cœur, il y verrait son image gravé pour toujours. Jamais, je ne pourrais l'oublier, même en dépensant des trésors de volonté, je n'y arriverais pas. Si seulement, il pouvait ressentir ne serais-ce que le quart de ce que j'éprouve pour lui.

Soudain, un frisson parcouru mon corps... Intrigué je cessais de bouger, sentant des doigts brûlants remonter le long de mon dos. Je fis volte-face, prêt à renvoyer l'intrus, mais mon corps se figea. Kay, c'était levé et m'avait rejoint sur la piste. Il me sourit et m'attira brusquement contre lui. Surpris, j'ai tenté de me défaire de son étreinte, mais ses bras m'avaient solidement emprisonné. Tyson s'avança vers nous.

Alors vous participez au concours vous aussi, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Un... Un concours, répétais-je surpris.

Oui, répondit-il. Le DJ vient d'annoncer le concours de danse masculine. Il suffit de se trouver un partenaire et de faire baver les filles d'envie. L'applaudimètre indiquera les vainqueurs ! Bonne chance à tous les deux !

Puis il s'éloigna, me laissant totalement désemparé dans les bras de Kay.

_Fait tomber les armures, viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs_

_Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi_

_Je partage tes blessures, je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures_

_Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas_

_Viens jusqu'à moi... Viens jusqu'à moi..._

La musique commença et il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de violemment rougir, ce qui le fit rire. Puis, il releva mon menton, me forçant à plonger mes yeux dans son regard de braise. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi et s'étendit dans mon corps comme une coulée de lave incandescente. Je fondais littéralement sous les caresses discrètes de ses mains sur mes reins.

Mon cerveau était court-circuité et je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir convenablement. S'il y avait matière à réfléchir du moins. Après tout, c'est ce que je voulais non ? Qu'il me serre contre lui, et qu'il m'enflamme de ses caresses.

Laissant mon corps se mouvoir contre le sien au rythme sensuel de la musique, je ne m'accrochais plus qu'à ses yeux. Comme s'ils étaient mon unique point de ralliement vers la réalité.

_Je suis là dans le silence, quels que soient le jour et l'heure_

_J'attendrais que tu t'avances pour avouer ce qui t'est lourd_

Nous étions seuls au monde sur la piste. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, comme protégés pas la chaleur de nos corps. Soudain, je le sentis frissonner, et en l'espace d'un instant tout s'effondra autour de moi. Il détacha son regard du mien et releva la tête vers son amie. Je compris à son expression bouleversée qu'il était effrayé... Quand je le sentis desserrer son étreinte, je crus que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi.

« Non, ne me laisse pas, murmurais-je terrifié. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je vis qu'ils étaient pleins de tendresse. Il m'attira tout contre lui, posant une main sur ma nuque m'obligeant à enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Son parfum était exquis, et il me semblait qu'il embaumait toute la salle. Je ne pus résister bien longtemps et ma langue traça un cercle ardent sur sa peau. Kay frissonna, laissant un faible gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Rei, souffla-t-il, je...Arrête, je t'en supplie tout le monde nous regarde...

Quoi... Arrêter ça, demandais-je tout en suçotant son cou.

Oui... Oui, oh ! Mon dieu... Non, arrête, gémit-il.

_Je veux cette place différente_

_Celle de l'âme sœur, de la présence_

_Qui sait porter secours. _

_Viens te raccrocher à moi _

_Mon cœur est une terre d'asile_

_Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles vers ton amour_

Il n'était plus temps pour moi d'abandonner ou de m'enfuir. J'aimais Kay à en mourir, et chaque caresse de ma langue sur sa peau salée me rapprochait un peu plus de cet Eden dans lequel je rêvais de me perdre avec lui. Les tremblements qui le parcouraient entièrement n'autorisaient pas de doute sur la nature de ses véritables sentiments à mon égard.

Je venais seulement de réaliser que peu m'importaient les regards des autres tant que je sentirais la sécurité de ses bras. Encore fallait-il que lui le comprenne.

_Fait tomber les armures, viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs_

_Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi_

_Je partage tes blessures, je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures_

_Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas_

_Viens jusqu'à moi... Viens jusqu'à moi..._

Emporté par les tourments de mon désir, je saisis brusquement son menton, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Il fronça les sourcils sachant pertinemment ce que j'avais en tête. Kay déroula ses bras de ma taille et commença à reculer, mais bien décidé à lui faire oublier ses craintes qui nous éloignaient, je me suis rapproché et ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il tenta d'abord de me repousser, mais fini par s'égarer lui aussi dans les délices de notre « premier-second-flirt ». Lentement, tout doucement, je sentis le mur de ses appréhensions s'effondrer pierre par pierre... Ses fantômes qui nous séparaient, ses fantômes qui le hantaient s'évaporaient à chaque mouvement de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Quand enfin à bout de souffle, nos visages se séparèrent, il me sourit et se pencha à mon oreille.

« La chanson est fini, murmura-t-il. »

FIN

Kakakreme ! Je suis fière de moi ! Ce n'était pas une chanson facile.

Rei : Oué, oué, mah il était temps qu'il se décide mon petit-Kay !

Kay : Dis donc, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Comme le docteur Love le disait si bien : « ce qui vient de se passer, c'est exactement ce pourquoi tomber amoureux est un véritable parcours du combattant ! » (_tit clin d'œil au film « HITCH » )_

Rei : N'empêche t'y a mis le temps . !

KKK, _qui sent que si elle n'intervient pas ça va tourner au vinaigre _: Dis Rei Ô.Ô ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue la nana qui accompagnait Kay ?

Rei : Ah ! Cette greluche ? Bah, je l'ai gentiment mise dans un taxi en partance pour Tombouctou !

Kay : Tssk... Après l'avoir gentiment éborgné aussi... --

KKK : O.o naaaannnnn... Dis-moi-po-qu'c'est-po-vrai !

Kay, _affichant soudain un air las _: Si...

KKK : Je comprends mieux d'où vient ton œil au beurre noir !

Rei : J'lui avais gentiment proposé un match de Beyblade mé elle a po voulu... Et pi d'abord c'est pas de ma faute si elle a rien compris à l'histoire . !

Kay : -- tsssk...

KKK : Ah ! L'amour ! 


End file.
